In this project, amorphous calcium phosphate (ACP), an important intermediate in the formation of apatite, is being investigated for possible use as a dental material. When either used alone, or in combination with other dental materials, especially polymeric resins, ACP has a wide range of possible applications such as in restorative composites, cavity liners and bases, luting and pulp capping agents, prophylactic and endodontic sealants, and as a component in periodontic packs and impression pastes. The hypothesis is that as a component in appropriate resin-based composites, sealants and adhesives, ACP may be useful as a remineralization agent. In this regard, ACP-embedded, methacrylate resins, which release calcium and phosphate ions at levels that exceed the thermodynamic minimum necessary for apatite formation, restored in vitro up to 71% of the mineral lost from caries artificially induced in extracted bovine incisor enamel. ACP cosynthesized with glass- forming fillers enhanced the mechanical properties of the resin-based composites without compromising their remineralization potential.